earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series, and the first handheld game in the series. Developed at the same time as its partner game, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, it was completed and released first; the two games can connect with and transfer customized characters between each other. The 3DS version also contains a few exclusive features, such as the Smash Run mode. Along with the Wii U version, the 3DS version had four characters, three stages, and lots of Mii fighter costumes that were available, but sold separately as downloadable content (or DLC for short). Gameplay The gameplay of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is much similar to it's predecessors with few, mostly minor changes. Omega stages were added. Omega stages are flat, featureless, Final Destination like versions of each stage. Modes: Smash Mode This is basically the verses mode of the game, replacing the old "Group" title that appeared in older smash games. Classic Mode In the new version of Classic Mode players can choose different paths as they progress through a map fighting CPU opponents as the progress. Players usually fight opponents one-on-one fights, with the occasional chance of encountering giant or metal fighters, two-on-two team battles with CPU players both aiding and attacking the player, and matches where the player must defeat opponents one after another or in groups. Players are able to choose their difficulty on a scale of 0 to 9 at 0.1 increments. As the difficulty increases, the opponents increase in difficulty and the final boss has more forms that need to be defeated, but the awards for competing classic mode will increase. Among those rewards are gold, trophies and items for character customization. Before the player starts a level, a roller appears and determines the type and quantity of rewards the player receives upon completing the level. Rewards in red are for customization, green ones are trophies, and yellow means gold. After the final boss is defeated, the credits will roll and the player has to attack the words flying past (with the character the player is playing as, unlike other smash bros. games). When a word is hit, a piece of a picture behind the credits will reveal itself. This piece will be the same size and location of the piece that was hit. The player will be awarded more gold if more of the picture is shown. Each fighter has a different picture. The Final Boss The final boss is the infamous Master Hand. If the intensity is 3.0 or higher, the player fights Master Hand and Crazy Hand together simultaneously. If the intensity is 5.1 or higher, after the Hands' heath is depleted enough, not to 0, Crazy Hand will disappear and Master Hand will rip open to reveal Master Core. If the difficulty is between 5.1 and 5.9 the player will fight Master Edges then Master Shadow. If the difficulty is between 6.0 and 7.4, the player will fight Master Beast, then Master Edges, then Master Shadow. If the difficulty is over 7.4, the player will fight Master Giant, then Master Beast, then Master Edges, then Master Shadow. When Master Shadow is defeated on any difficulty, Master Core's core, a rainbow colored sphere. This sphere must be KO'd as if it was a fighter (a % gauge, not an HP gauge like it's other forms). If the sphere isn't KO'd fast enough, the core will emit four waves of energy, similar to Tabuu's waves from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Like Tabuu's waves, they can be avoided if the player sidesteps them. After the waves are released and the core gives up, causing a victory for the player, assuming they survived the waves. Stadium Mode Like all smash bros. games, this one has a stadium mode where players can play various games. Each one allows two player mode. Multi-man Smash In Multi-man Smash, players fight all three types of Mii Fighters (Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter) with the faces of the Miis stored on the system. Players can fight 10 Miis, 100 Miis, an unlimited amount of Miis for three minutes, an unlimited amount of Miis for an unlimited amount of time, or an unlimited amount of Miis for an unlimited amount of time that are MUCH harder to defeat. Players can also compete against a CPU that is the same as the players character with to objective to get the highest amount of Miis KO'd Home-Run Contest In Home-Run Contest, players attack a sandbag under a ten second timer in order to raise it's damage percentage. The player then launches the sandbag using a Home-Run Bat trying to get the sandbag to go as far as possible. Target Blast This is similar to Home-run Contest, except you launch a two bombs, one at a time, towards a structure made of wood, stone, and explosive blocks trying to destroy the most amount of targets possible. The first bomb is smaller than the first one and it creates a smaller explosion, but travels farther. Unlike Home-Run Contest, the ten second timer doesn't start until the bomb is attacked or touched, allowing the player to charge an attack up for lots of damage. The bomb doesn't blow up until the timer reaches zero, regardless of how much time was left after the bomb was launched. Online play Online play is basically the same as it was in Brawl, with few changes. Two modes were added, For Fun, and For Glory. All online fights are always free-for-alls. Players can also battle with friends or create and compete in tournaments, both with customizable rules. Players can also share and download custom Mii fighters and stages. For Fun In For Fun, a random stage is selected, excluding Final Destination, with all items available. Only wins are recorded. There can always be up to 4 players. For Glory In For Glory, a random Omega form stage is selected, with no items available. Players can choose an up to four player battle, or a one-on-one battle. Both wins and loses are recorded. Smash Run Smash Run is a mode exclusive to the 3DS version. In Smash Run, players explore a maze like area fighting enemies from various Nintendo games (including Starmen and the Psycho Car, and many, many more). Whenever these enemies are defeated, they drop stats boosts which increase the players attack, speed, damage dealt from special attacks, defense, jump height, or damage dealt from weapons, depending on which type of stats boost it is. Taking to much damage from enemies results in some of the player's stats being dropped. Players can also find equippable items that when touched on the lower screen give the player special effects and buffs. They can be dropped from tougher enemies and are found in chests. They can only be used before the final battle. Heavier characters, such as Bowser, can carry more equitable items that lighter characters, such as Kirby. All players are in the same area, but are invisible to each other and can't attack one another. However on the lower screen, you can see you and your opponent's collected stats and current location. There are also various events throughout Smash Run that involve tasking the player with certain feats that, when completed, will award the player with stats boosts. This lasts for five minutes. After that, the final battle begins. Challenge doors can also be found. When a challenge door is entered, anything the player received as the result of an event will be lost. The player will be either tasked of surviving enemies and damaging hazards, destroying crystals which require multiple hits to break, destroying targets, or defeating waves of enemies. These challenges have three difficulties, easy, medium, and hard. The harder the difficulty, the more enemies, hazards, crystals, and targets the player will face. The crystals' durability, the amount of time to destroy the targets, and the amount of large stats boosts rewarded to the player also increase with difficulty. Final Battle The final battle is usually player vs. player with various types, including a free-for-all (like the final battle in Smash Tour in the Wii U version), a stock battle, a battle in which only certain types of item or only one item will spawn, and more. The final battle could also take the form of a horizontal or vertical race to a finish line while avoiding danger zones and other obstacles, a Multi-Man Smash, or a battle in which all players fight various enemies from Smash Run for one minute. Characters Super Smash Bros. for 3DS had various newcomers Greninja, Little Mac, Mega Man, Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, Mii Swordfighter, Pac-Man, Palutena, Robin, Shulk, Rosalina & Luma, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser Jr., Dark Pit, Duck Hunt, and Lucina, with the last four being unlock able. Bowser Jr. was a starter character in the Wii U version however. There are also four newcomers that were dowloadable, Ryu from Street Fighter, Cloud from Final Fantasy VII, Corrin, the protagonist from Fire Emblem Fates, and Bayonetta from the franchise of the same name. There were also a lot of veterans including Bowser, Captain Falcon, Charizard, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Fox, Ike, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Lucario, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Meta Knight, Peach, Pikachu, Olimar, Pit, Samus, Sheik, Sonic, Toon Link, Yoshi, Zelda, and Zero Suit Samus. There was also Dr. Mario, Falco, Wario, R.O.B., Mr. Game and Watch, Ganondorf, Ness, and Jigglypuff who were unlock able with the later three being starter characters in the Wii U version. Veterans Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy were also available as DLC. Stages Super Smash Bros. has a total of 38 stages with 26 being new, 12 being from past titles, 4 being downloadable, and 5 being shared with the Wii U version. Category:Super Smash Bros. games